Military Time
by TheLynnster
Summary: After Lincoln does something that upsets his parents, Lincoln the gets sent to military school for two weeks. Once he comes back, he has changed... for the worse. Now the sisters must turn their brother back before it's too late!


**A/N Don't worry, I'm not dead. I've just been busy and having writers block and just been really lazy. I've also been focusing on my YouTube channel (go check it out, it's on my profile). And so instead of continuing one of my other stories, I decided to start a new story that WILL finish, because it'll only be 3 or 4 chapters, and just to warn you, this story will break some 'unspoken rules' and what a TLH fanfic should always follow. What do I mean, you'll figure it out in the story :)**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon and Chris Savino**

It starts with Lincoln carrying on what looks like a framed picture of his parents wedding picture.

"You might be wondering why I'm carrying this framed photo. Well, this is for my parents' anniversary, and I decided to frame their picture. This took about 5 hours to make and I'm trying to avoid my sisters so they don't break this. Unlike last time.

 _One week ago…_

"So glad that I finally finished my exact replica of The Death Star using all my legos! Clyde is going to be super happy once I give this to him!" Then out of nowhere, Lana pops up behind him, holding a mud pie

"Hey Lincoln! You wanna see my mud pie? It's nice and squishy!"

"No thanks Lana, I'm trying to get this to Clyde."

Lana, not listening, squeezes her mud pie and it slipped out of her hands and lands on the replica, covering the top with mud.

Lincoln's face then went to a shade of red. "LANA! Why did you do that? This is supposed to go to Clyde!"

"Sorry Lincoln! It just slipped out of my hands! I can wash it off if you want me too."

Lincoln then took a deep breath to calm himself "It's fine Lana, i'll wash it off, just next time, try to be more careful ok?" Lincoln then goes to the bathroom, and tries to open the door, but finds out that it's locked, which means that one of his sisters is in there.

Lincoln then knocks on the door, to find out who is there. "WHO'S IN THERE! I REALLY NEED TO GO IN THERE!"

"Beat it twerp, I just got in here and I just started to put on my mascara!" yelled Lori from the other side.

Lori, he should of known. With her being the oldest, she always thinks that she has to look the best, which makes her go to the bathroom countless times a day, while being in there for about 20-30 minutes each.

 _20 minutes later_

" _What's taking her so long?"_ thought Lincoln

The door then finally opens, but not without hitting the Death Star, knocking about 200 pieces off.

"LORI!" but before he can continue, Lori then shoves him and walks away.

"Man, why can Lori be so annoying at times? Now I got to wash this off AND put these pieces back on. I'd wish for Brothers, except we all know last time that happened." Lincoln then heads into the bathroom, but when he turns on the sink, water then sprays out of the faucet and knocks him and the set over, breaking some more pieces off.

"Grrrr, WHY DOES THIS HOUSE KEEP ON FALLING APART! All I want to do is give this to Clyde, and this is what I get! I'll just go to my room to try to fix this."

While he was heading to his room, Luna then called out something.

"Hey bro!"

Lincoln then turns around to see Luna calling his name.

"Whatever it is, can it wait for now?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do a jam sesh with me!"

Lincoln then stopped dead in tracks. Luna never wanted to jam with him. Heck, she rarely even interacts with him, let alone do a jam sesh with him!

"Luna, you never asked want me to play with me, so what's the random urge to do so?"

"Well, Luan isn't here, and my band members are all busy, and I'm pretty bored and since you're right here, why not ask you!"

"Well, I really need to do something important and…"

Luna then makes puppy dog eyes, which gets him every time!

"Fine, but only for like five minutes ok?"

"AWESOME! Come right in!"

Lincoln then walks in, and realizes that he hasn't been in here in a long time! Another reason why he actually doesn't hang out with her that often.

"Ok, I kind of need an instrument to play, cause' the base kind of broke…"

"No worries bro! I got the perfect instrument for you right here!"

She then brings out a shiny, golden, saxophone.

"A saxophone, really?"

"Come on! The sax is rad! Just blow a note into it!"

"If you say so"

Lincoln then blows out a really loud note, which actually just squeaked super loud! Loud enough, that the entire Death Star fell apart.

"Man, that was satisfying, except why did I here I crash noise?"

Luna then notices the fallen Death Star. "Uhh, Linc, you might need this."

"See what…" Lincoln then sees the Death Star broken into a million pieces. "WHAT THE F*CK HAPPENED! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT LUNA!"

"My fault? How is this my fault?"

"Well, you wanted me to play with me, which I didn't even want to do, then you gave me an instrument that could squeak super loud and knock over Death Star that mind you, took an entire **WEEK** to finish!"

"I'm sorry bro…"

" **GET OUT!** "

"But this is my room…"

" **I SAID GET OUT!** "

With Luna not being able to argue, and pretty much not having a decision, goes out of her room.

"Great, now I have to finish this is 10 minutes, how am I going to explain this to Clyde…"

 _Flashback end_

"Well, at least Clyde didn't mind that I didn't give him a present, since he expected something like this would happen once I told him the situation. I do feel bad for yelling at Luna, but it has to be done. Now I just need to get this picture downstairs."

Surprisingly, none of his sisters actually interrupted Lincoln, he actually got downstairs without any problem! But then, some bad luck happens.

"YAS! I'm almost at my parents' room! And somehow, nothing has happened yet! I must've gotten lucky this time!"

"Hi Lincoln" said Lucy, coming out of nowhere

Lincoln then jumps up, because of the jumpscare, and lands on one of Lily's rattles, which makes Lincoln fall down, which makes the picture fly through in the air, like a scene in slow mow.

"NOOOO" Lincoln says, while trying to save the picture, but horribly fails. The picture then slams right into a vase, breaking both the vase and the picture frame+picture.

 _Insert dramatic music here…_

" **NOOOOO!"**

"Lincoln? What did you break? We're coming out." said the parents from the other end

"Oh sh*t" said Lincoln

 **A/N I like making Lincoln angry XD I was going to finish this chapter off with Lincoln actually heading to military school, but I think this is a good cliffhanger. The next chapter should be coming out within a week I PROMISE! It will also will be about 4x as long as this chapter, just to warn you. Please review, TheLynnster out!**


End file.
